The Awesome Trio's Instruments
by xSilverflightx
Summary: When Prussia is feeling sad, his friends are always there to cheer him up with their instruments.
1. Chapter 1

**This is just a fluffy twoshot about sad angsty Prussia, and a bit of Denmark and Prussia friendship. Enjoy!**

Prussia wiped his eyes. He had been at that _stupid_ World Conference, when Hungary just had to make a statement about his dissolution. Austria hadn't even stepped in to defend him.

 _They all think I'm worthless. Useless, even._

" _Stupid Prussia!"_

" _Why are you such a bother? Germany is so much better than you!"_

" _Why couldn't you have just died when you dissolved?"_

"I am too awesome to cry," he repeated. "I am _way_ too awesome to cry."

He thought about his past. He had been a strong, powerful kingdom – a kingdom people had feared for ages, but then the Allies had to ruin it all.

He bit down sobs. He was simply too awesome to cry! Even if today was the day of his dissolution, he was not going to cry. He only had something in his eye. Yep, that was it.

His flute case was getting dusty. _Maybe I should bring it out and play it._ Prussia picked up his case and retreated to the roof. The roof was always a good place to start.

"Prussia?" Prussia whipped around.

"Oh, it's just you, Denmark." Denmark narrowed his eyes at him.

"I'm not _just_ Denmark!" he protested. "I'm – hey, were you crying?"

Prussia plastered a fake smile onto his face. "I am too awesome to cry, Den!"

Denmark frowned at him. "That's a lie, and you know it, Preussen. Now, spit it out."

Denmark led him to the roof and sat him down on the ledge. Suddenly, the weight of the centuries came crashing down on him, and he cried. The Dane patted his back sympathetically.

"It's okay, Preussen. I remember when Norway pushed me away, countless times."

"He _*hic*_ did?" Prussia gave a mental sigh of relief that the subject wasn't on him anymore. Denmark snorted.

"I know, right? It's hard to believe that Norway didn't like this charming face. He just hid his affections toward me." Denmark smiled wistfully, as if remembering times long past.

"I was amazing with the axe, and Norge got a little jealous that I was better than him at physical stuff. He was way better at school stuff though, so we taught each other." Denmark grinned. "I had a huge crush on him, and I'm pretty sure he did too. But.. we got separated. I didn't see him for a long time."

Prussia smiled sadly, thinking back on his and Austria's relationship.

"We finally saw each other again, and the first thing he does is whack me over the head and tell me I'm stupid." He chuckled. "Just his way of saying I missed you, I guess."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"You looked like you needed a story." Denmark straightened up. "Today is that day, isn't it?"

Prussia nodded, biting his lip.

"Okay, wait here." The Dane dashed down the stairs. Prussia's gaze returned to the sky. There were many clouds, for some reason. He absent-mindedly stroked the flute case.

Denmark returned, panting heavily. He was holding a cello case.

Prussia gave him a watery smile, and opened his flute case and started assembling the pieces. Denmark followed suit.

"Wait for me!" America ran up the stairs. Prussia pretended to groan. "Come on, Denmark, you had to invite the American?"

Denmark smiled mischievously. "Well, now we're all together, right? The Awesome Trio!"

America laughed. "You betcha!" He had taken out a baritone, and was currently checking the valves.

Prussia lifted his flute to his lips and trilled. Denmark slowly dragged his bow across the strings. America played a short scale.

When they were all ready, they lifted their instruments to their lips in perfect synchronization. Then they began to play.

It was certainly a haunting melody, with parts of their culture mixed in. Prussia swore he heard hints of the Danish anthem in the mix, and parts of "The Star Spangled Banner" at some points. He added his own forgotten songs, which blended in nicely.

He slowly eased himself into the song, smiling as his friends wrapped the melody up with him. It was really nice to have friends who did all this for him.

He was so wrapped up, he didn't notice the entourage of nations behind them until it was too late.

"Um.. I can explain!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter! For "forsain7", because he was the first one to comment. It was a really nice comment too! :D Enjoy!**

 **BTW, IT'S GOING TO BE PRUAUS. NOT AUSHUN. PRUAUS.**

 **Warning - A lot of angst, and heavy PruAus warning. No lemon, though. ROMANCE**

* * *

Prussia had gotten out of there, along with his friends. Luckily for him, all he had to carry was a flute case. Denmark and America had pretty large instruments, but luckily they were pretty strong. America was laughing his head off.

"Did you see their faces?! I really should have Vined that! HAHAHA!"

Denmark was snickering softly. "I bet you anything that Austria is standing back there wondering how you can play an instrument." He mimicked Austria's voice. " _What? The stupid Prussian can play the flute? You're kidding!"_

Prussia winced at Denmark's (probably true) words. Denmark skidded into an alleyway.

"I think we're safe," America announced. "Though we're going to have to go back eventually. Well, does anyone want to go drinking?!"

Denmark and Prussia cheered and followed the American to the nearest bar.

Meanwhile, at the World Conference…

The other nations stood like statues, staring at the place the renegade nations had sat.

"I didn't know Denmark still played!" Finland whispered to Sweden. Sweden flinched.

"W't? You kn'w he pl'y'd?" The Swede looked genuinely confused. Finland stared at the others. Norway and Iceland were still staring at the place where Denmark had been.

"Well, of course! I walked in on him practicing. He was playing a really nice song, and then he almost hit me with his case and swore me to secrecy…" He trailed off. "Hmm, now that I think about it, that was really scary."

Sweden's eyes flashed, but before he could go murder Denmark, Germany cleared his throat.

"We should go back inside." The wind was picking up, and the former Vikings could smell a storm on it's way.

* * *

Prussia stared at the remains of his beer wearily. Denmark sighed desolately.

"You know, when I started playing the cello, it was only to impress Norge. But then when I was pretty good at it, I realized that he'd just laugh at me and call me stupid." He sighed again. "That's what I am, isn't it? Stupid, dumb, annoying Dane…" Denmark buried his head into his arms.

America nodded. "Same here. I thought that maybe Iggy would like me more, respect me more." He let out a sharp, humorless laugh. "I don't know what got into me."

Prussia smiled weakly. "At least now we can express our feelings through music… or whatever that means."

America nodded absently. "You know, I thought Austria would be pretty impressed by your playing. I still can't believe how high you can go – who goes up to a super-high G?!"

Prussia deflated. "I thought so too, but then Hungary started playing the flute. She was really bad at it, but Austria praised her like a god. I didn't have the heart to show him my playing."

Denmark chuckled. "We're all hopeless, aren't we? Taking up instruments to impress our crushes."

They all nodded. Denmark straightened. "Well, let's have another round tonight."

* * *

Everyone was restless at the World Conference. Italy kept saying, "I want to hear the pretty music again!" and Romano would yank on his shirt and yell, "Shut up, stupid!"

Austria kept shaking his head in disbelief, like _when did he start playing?_ Hungary was just confused.

Sweden glared at his paper. He should've known about his playing, because he would have blackmail material! Finland was confused (and a little sad) that the others hadn't known. _Does that mean they don't know about his –_ he couldn't finish the thought.

Norway was brooding. Why hadn't Denmark told him? He played the violin himself! They could have played a duet! Iceland really didn't care.

Judging by the lack of focus (and noise), everyone had their heads in the clouds. Germany yelled, "Meeting dismissed!" and everyone bolted out the doors. _Most of them are probably going to try and find the others,_ he thought. _Simple. Just go to the nearest bar._

The Awesome Trio weren't drunk yet. Probably because they were too depressed by their horrible love lives.

"And then, you know what he does?" Denmark and Prussia shook their heads. "I've been waiting for him for like, 5 months and he just goes and tells me about all the other colonies he's collected." America balled his hands into fists. "He doesn't ask me how I am, or if I'm okay!" Angry tears swam in his eyes.

Denmark patted his back. "Norway did that to me once. Except it was about Iceland." He mimicked Norway's voice. " _Den, if you hurt my brother emotionally, mentally, or physically, I will strangle you with my tie and toss you in a hole to die._ "

Prussia sighed. "Same, except with Hungary." He didn't bother to elaborate. He looked in a mirror. His eyes were dull crimson, and Denmark's hair was drooping. America's cowlick was hanging low as well.

Prussia started to cry. _Well, fudge. Now I've cried twice today._ He couldn't bring himself to care, though, and soon enough, Denmark had an arm around both of them. America was crying too, he guessed. That made him feel a bit better. America cried as often as it rained in California. That is, once in a blue moon.

Then he noticed the nations standing (again) shocked at them.

Denmark whipped around and glared at them, standing protectively in front of the sobbing American.

"What do you want?" He asked, in a sharp, clipped tone. England cleared his throat.

"Um, the World Conference is.." Denmark gave him a menacing look, one that rivaled Sweden's.

"I don't give a damn! Go away." Denmark's stare did not waver. Finally, Norway stepped up.

"Denmark…" Denmark's stare, if anything, got colder.

"Did you not hear me the first time? We are not going."

Prussia inched over to the crying American and patted his back. America looked up gratefully.

"Thanks," he whispered.

"Anytime."

Denmark growled. He looked ready to bust out into full Viking mode, complete with the axe and everything. Norway looked alarmed and started backing away.

"Denmark!" Sealand came skipping around the corner. Denmark instantly returned to normal.

"Oh, hi there, Sealand!" Denmark forced a smile onto his face. Sealand slowed down.

"America? Denmark? Are you okay?" Sealand bounced into the seat next to him. "Well, never fear, Sealand is here! I'll cheer you up!"

Denmark relaxed, giving the other nations a warning look, and walked over to Prussia.

"I can't believe them," The Dane grimaced, throwing his beer can away. "Every nation deserves a time to cry, and they just come and ruin it."

Prussia sighed. "Let's just go."

Back at the World Meeting, the Awesome Trio sat together. Denmark didn't even spare Norway a glance, which was pretty admirable for him. Prussia refused to look at Austria or Hungary. They hadn't even come to look for him! America was oddly subdued.

England walked up to America and beckoned him into a side room to have a "talk". France was giggling like a maniac. "GO AWAY, YOU TINY PERVERT!"

Denmark had been trying to ignore his family, but then Iceland and Sealand coerced him into going over there and hearing their apologies.

So Prussia was by himself.

 _I am too awesome to cry_. He ignored the shadow leaning over him.

 _I am too awesome to cry._ He ignored Austria and Hungary's concerned looks.

 _I am too awesome to cry._ He ignored the meeting all around him. It was just him and Gilbird.

"Preußen?" There Austria and Hungary were, standing _oh-so-concerned_ over him.

"What do you want?" He was not in the mood for one of Austria and Hungary's "Oh, Prussia, can you do this for me?" "Oh, Prussia, you're so stupid."

Austria looked down. "Well, I was just kind of wondering when you began playing."

Prussia nearly scoffed at the question. "When we were kids. A few months before Hungary started."

The shock on the Austrian's face said everything.

"What, surprised? You never noticed. You didn't care. When Hungary began, _then_ it was big and important. She sucks at the flute anyway," He relished in their shocked faces. "I played for ceremonies, parties, funerals – you name it! I even played for your wedding."

Hungary clapped her hands over her mouth. "That was you?!"

Prussia nodded. "I was going to tell you guys, but I knew you wouldn't care. Besides," He smiled sadly. "the flute is for girls. Not boys."

He turned around and waited for them to leave. They always did.

A hand snaked forward and grabbed his coat lapels. "Wha-" He was met with Austria's face.

"You _idiot._ I would have been impressed! We would've been able to play duets. And I didn't know you were at that wedding. I never really loved her, anyway." Hungary nodded.

"Roddy…" He didn't want this. He was going to wake up, and this was all just a dream.

"I tried to hide it, Gilbert, but… I love you."

Now his entire world was spinning. _A trick, a trick, a trick_ … But there was no mistaking that look in his eyes. He pulled him down and kissed him.

"I love you too, Austria."

End

 **This was more of a Prussia centered chapter. And romance-y… well, I'm writing another one soon. Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Silverflight, over and out!**


End file.
